


Dancing With Your Ghost

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Dancing With Your Ghost (original lyrics) (c) No ResolveOriginal lyrics, Sentinaltale, Inky & Aria (c) AGuardianOfDreams
Relationships: Aria/Inky
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	Dancing With Your Ghost

Aria:  
What's going on  
The shouting of many tells me there's something wrong  
Stay with me  
Help is on the way, please wait for me  
Can you hear my voice  
Let it guide you through all of the noise  
Your form is gone  
I would sell my soul for you to pull through

  
  
I've been dancing with your ghost  
Some might say that we have stole the show  
All the memories that are haunting me  
I refuse to let you go  
I've been dancing with your ghost

  
  
Inky:  
What's going on  
I can feel them thinking "Oh my soul"  
Please don't go  
Can anyone hear me, let me close  
I can see you there, calling your name  
Reaching out, I can't feel anything  
Forever and after I am always yours

  
  
Both:  
I've been dancing with your ghost  
Some might say that we have stole the show  
All the memories that are haunting me  
I refuse to let you go  
I've been dancing with your ghost

  
  
Inky:  
I'll always be waiting  
I'll always be waiting

  
  
Aria:  
All the memories, they are haunting me

  
  
Both:  
I've been dancing with your ghost  
Some might say that we have stole the show  
All these memories that are haunting me  
I refuse to let you go  
I've been dancing with your ghost


End file.
